Learning Lessons
by Emertheawesome
Summary: Kagome teaches Sesshomaru that the best way to show love is through acceptance, instead of force.


**A/N: **FLUFF!!!! Okay, I know a few people have asked to continue some of my one-shots. As much as I would love to do just that, I can't. Well, at least not for a few months. I just don't have the time. I will be finishing my current WIPS, then leaving. After basic training, it might be a possibility. Anyways, please enjoy this fluff-tastic one-shot!! I don't own Inuyasha.

**Learning Lessons**

The early morning sounds of the village infiltrated her peaceful sleep, causing her to roll over and mumble irritated grunts. The soft padding of feet next to her helped rouse her even further, and Kagome twisted to glare from beneath her pile of blankets. Inuyasha glared back as he hunched over her, bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Lazy wench," he grumbled, "You sleep too late."

"Grumpf," Kagome said, or something like it. She reached out to slap his foot, which had begun to prod her side.

"Get up," Inuyasha demanded. "The pervert and Sango are leaving soon. Ya' need to get the pups."

Kagome sighed, regretting her offer to watch over Sango and Miroku's children. It was the time of year that the couple visited the old demon slayer's village to pay their respects to the dead. The kids were too young to make such a trip, so Kagome had offered to watch them for a few days. Of course, she hadn't realized Sango and Miroku would be leaving so early in the morning.

This year was a little more significant as Kohaku would be joining them, perusing the area to see if any of the village could be rebuilt and returned to its former glory. Kagome groaned and sat up from her warm pocket, rubbing her eyes and staring balefully at her hanyou friend. He just snorted and left the hut. Rolling her eyes, Kagome got up, quickly washed her face, dressed, and set out to find her friends.

It was easy enough, because they were all congregating outside Sango and Miroku's hut.

"Keh! Finally," Inuyasha muttered as Kagome advanced upon them. Kagome shot him a quelling look, which he shrugged off as he looked away.

Sango walked over to hug Kagome gratefully. "Thank you, Kagome. This means the world to us. We missed last year...."

Kagome smiled at the demon slayer, who hadn't been able to make last year's trip due to their youngest child, who was a mere infant at the time. Over Sango's shoulder Kagome could see Kohaku standing awkwardly apart from the group. He had grown up and was nearly a man, but the scars still lingered from Naraku's rule over his mind. The only one who could truly pull him out of himself was Rin when she visited. Kagome smiled softly at him and he nodded back in acknowledgement.

"I hope your journey goes well," Kagome replied. "And don't worry about the children. I'll make sure Inuyasha doesn't scar them."

"Oi!"

Sango laughed and Miroku chuckled.

"My dear," Miroku spoke, turning to Sango, "we must be off if we want to be there quickly."

The sun had barely risen, and it left watery trails of light to filter between the small houses and emerging villagers. Kagome waved goodbye to her friends, then went to check on the still slumbering children inside the hut.

"Inuyasha, do you mind staying with them while I do some chores?" Kagome asked softly.

"Keh, lazy wench."

"Please?"

Inuyasha scowled but stomped--quietly--into the hut. Kagome grinned to herself and set off. Her first trip was to the cold stream right outside the village to wash off. Unlike most of the villagers, Kagome highly valued hygiene, which was probably why she tended to be the healthiest of the bunch. Despite her advanced knowledge on sickness, no one seemed to listen when she insisted bathing regularly would keep disease at bay.

Next Kagome went to go sit at the well. This wasn't necessary, but it helped comfort her and remember her family. While she didn't regret her choice to stay in the past, she still missed those that she left behind. She amused herself imagining what they were doing at any particular time--Sota kicking a soccer ball around, Mama cooking dinner, Grandpa lecturing them on the historical importance of the weed Sota stepped on last week.

Of course, she would be happier if things had worked out better between her and Inuyasha. Despite the strength of their bond, they had not been able to overcome the barrier that had risen when Kikyo had been resurrected, and then again when Kikyo died. Though Kagome treasured Inuyasha, she didn't think they could ever be together and not be thinking of the dead priestess. It wasn't fair to either of them.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against the prickly, dry wood of the well. The wildlife was silent that morning, which was odd. Immediately Kagome was on edge, regretting not carrying her bow with her. While she could still defend herself without it, she would much rather kill any threat while they were still a ways off. The last demon attack had been so long ago that she had become lax in her alertness. Standing up, and staring warily around the clearing, Kagome scolded herself mentally for being such an idiot.

She relaxed though when she saw who emerged from the trees.

"Sesshomaru?"

The taiyoukai didn't respond, instead striding up to her silently. Kagome sat at the edge of the well as she waited for him to finish his approach.

"Miko," he greeted flatly.

"Inuyasha is in the village," she informed him politely, "but I can get him for you."

"I am not here for Inuyasha."

"Oh," Kagome said, "I see. Who do you need then?"

"You."

Kagome quirked her head to the side curiously. "You need me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Rin."

Kagome blinked. "Rin? Is everything okay?"

"No."

Kagome's heart quickened nervously. "Is everything alright? She's not hurt, is she?"

"Come," demanded Sesshomaru, moving closer to her.

"Wait," protested Kagome as the youkai reached for her, "I need to tell Inuyasha--"

"--the half-breed can wait," Sesshomaru said, cutting her off, then he pulled her to him and took off as his youki cloud formed beneath their feet. Kagome clutched him for dear life as they sped through the air. Even though his armor dug into her side awkwardly, and she refused to unclench her fingers from his haori.

"A little warning would have been nice," Kagome snapped, though the effect was ruined when she gasped as he sped up, ignoring her. She had never been this close to the demon-lord before, and the hard muscle of his arm wrapped around her waist did odd, flippy-floppy things to her heart. Kagome immediately shoved those thoughts aside, instead focusing on the matter at hand. Rin. Worry bubbled up in her belly as she thought about all the bad things that could have befallen the girl.

Kagome had almost thoroughly worked herself into an anxious frenzy by the time she and Sesshomaru landed. They settled in a small meadow, and Kagome could see the rest of Sesshomaru's group residing near the tree line. She ripped herself away to dash to them, until Sesshomaru stopped her with a firm hand on her wrist.

"Hey--"

"Rin is being stubborn."

Kagome stopped, relaxing. "Stubborn?" What could the girl possibly be stubborn about? She had always been filled with the utmost devotion for the demon lord.

"Stubborn," Sesshomaru affirmed. "You must inform her she is in the wrong."

Kagome was thoroughly confused at his point. "Okay, Sesshomaru... I'm going to go talk to Rin, alright?"

He peeled his fingers from her wrist and Kagome made her way to the group at a more sedate pace, expression thoughtful. When she reached the group, Kagome found a ruffled Jaken, a growling Ah-Un, and a tear-stained Rin.

"What the...." Kagome mumbled, before crouching beside the young woman. "Rin?"

Rin glance up at the miko and tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Kagome-sama," she cried.

"Oh, Rin," Kagome sighed, wrapping her arms around the girl. They had become close in the few years Rin had spent in the village. After Kaede had died, Rin returned to traveling with the taiyoukai. In all the time, Kagome had never seen her this upset.

"Alright," Kagome murmured, "now why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Kagome glanced at the watching eyes of Jaken, Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru from across the field. Resisting the urge to roll her own eyes, Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her up. "Let's get some privacy first."

They both stumbled a little ways into the forest until they found a little patch of grass next to a stream. Sitting, Kagome patted the spot behind her for Rin. Rin plopped down next to the miko dejectedly.

"Now," Kagome commanded gently, "tell me is wrong."

Rin sniffled. "Sesshomaru-sama...."

Kagome waited patiently as the younger woman wrung her hands together. "Sesshomaru-sama," she began again, "he's forcing me to marry."

Kagome's eyes widened significantly. "_What?_"

"Rin understands why," the girl continued, grabbing Kagome's hands desperately, "but Rin doesn't want to. Sesshomaru-sama is stubborn though and won't listen!"

"How could--" Kagome began.

"Rin is human..." the girl muttered, and this confused Kagome even more. What did being human have to do with...?

Seeing the miko's confusion, Rin explained. "Rin is human. My life is short. He wants a youkai husband for Rin so her life will be prolonged."

Kagome sighed. "Oh, Rin...."

"But Rin is not ready!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to marry for life! I want to marry for love, like Sango-chan and Houshi-sama."

Kagome rubbed her forehead. Sesshomaru was probably desperate to find her a suitor so he wouldn't lose his young ward to Time. Like Inuyasha, he was hardheaded enough that he was blinded to the other party's desires. Rin would rather live a short life with one she loved, than a long life with one she didn't. By forcing her into marriage, Sesshomaru was showing that he cared, but he was going about in the completely wrong way.

What a mess.

Staring at the burbling creek, Kagome and Rin sat in silence. It was Kagome who finally spoke up. "I have an idea, Rin."

Rin tilted her head questioningly, and Kagome couldn't help the rush of fondness that flowed through her for the girl. Rin really was a special person, and deserved all the happiness possible.

"Let's make a compromise between you and Sesshomaru, hm?"

"...a compromise?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Kagome affirmed. "How about you meet the possible suitors Sesshomaru picks, but you can refuse them if you don't like them. Maybe you will find one of them to be the male for you. If not, then oh well."

Rin rubbed a small finger over her chin before nodding. "Okay. Rin can agree to that."

Kagome beamed. "Good."

Rin frowned though. "But Sesshomaru-sama...."

"Leave him to me, Rin. I'll explain it to him. He won't refuse."

Both girls got up and began to stride back to camp. Rin still looked nervous, but Kagome smiled reassuringly at her. Sesshomaru was still waiting stiffly across the field when they emerged from the forest.

Sitting Rin down next to Ah-Un, who nuzzled her adoringly, Kagome made her way to the tight-lipped taiyoukai.

"I spoke to Rin," she told him upon reaching his side.

"Hn."

Kagome repressed a sigh. "Let's sit. We need to talk."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but he lowered himself gracefully into the grass. Kagome dropped next to him, stretching her legs out and staring at the clouds in the sky.

"First things first," Kagome began. "You care about Rin."

Sesshomaru remained silent, staring blankly at the tree line opposite of them. The camp was to their backs.

"But," Kagome continued, "you're going about it completely the wrong way. What are you _thinking _trying to force her to marry?"

A low growl simmered through his throat in response. "Rin is human."

"I realize that," Kagome stated gently, "but do you really think she would be happy being forced into that?"

"She would be alive."

Kagome shook her head, leaning forward to look at Sesshomaru's closed face. "Sesshomaru.... It's better for a person to have happiness than life. Living is not a guarantee of contentment."

The taiyoukai stiffened.

"Just... she's a teenage girl. You can't control her life. She has to make her own decisions, and if she doesn't want to mate, then you can't force her."

"It would be for her own well-being."

"She would resent you forever."

Sesshomaru glanced at the miko sharply. He opened his mouth to respond, but Kagome cut him off.

"Just hear me out," she said strongly. "We thought of a compromise--Rin will meet all your youkai suitors, but if they aren't right for her, then she doesn't _have _to marry them."

"Hn."

"Please, Sesshomaru," murmured Kagome, and his brow furrowed just a bit at her expression. "This is for Rin. Don't make the wrong decision."

Sesshomaru turned away from her and continued his flat stare. Kagome waited patiently as the seconds rolled into minutes. Finally, Sesshomaru responded.

"This Sesshomaru will accept the deal."

Kagome gave him a relieved smile, to which he sniffed and turned away. "Thank you," Kagome murmured, patting his shoulder as she got up to tell the girl that everything would be fine. Upon hearing that Sesshomaru had agreed, Rin laughed and beamed.

"Sesshomaru-sama is honorable," she exclaimed to the miko.

"Yes, he is," Kagome replied softly. Glancing at the sun, which had traveled to reveal it was nearing noon, Kagome winced. Inuyasha was definitely not going to be happy with her.

"I must go, Rin," Kagome informed the girl.

Jaken, who had been silent up till then scowled. "Good riddance!" he proclaimed, though he looked happy that Rin was no longer crying.

"Jaken," chided girl, to which the imp silenced. Turning to Kagome, Rin frowned. "I will miss you, Kagome-sama. Rin will definitely visit soon!"

Kagome beamed back happily. "Good. We miss you too."

They quickly hugged and Kagome went back to find Sesshomaru waiting for her. Quietly he wrapped his arm around her waist, and Kagome held on as the youki cloud formed beneath them. She was actually able to enjoy the trip back now that she was used to the unorthodox method of travel and not so worried about Sesshomaru's young charge. It was much smoother than riding on Inuyasha's back, and she was kept warm by Sesshomaru's body heat. Kagome's heart flopped oddly and Kagome was glad her face was mostly hid by his armor, because she was positive that she was blushing.

When they landed by the well, Kagome disengaged herself from the taiyoukai awkwardly.

"Thank you for coming to me," Kagome murmured, almost timid for some reason. She was truly honored that he had decided to come to her to help with Rin.

"She looks up to you," Sesshomaru replied, his eyes completely focused on the miko.

"I'm glad," Kagome said, flushing at the semi-compliment. "Well, I guess I should be getting back...."

She began to step away, but he reached out to grab her hand. Kagome looked at him curiously, and Sesshomaru looked away, expressionless, except there was a hint of pink on his sharp cheeks bones.... Kagome gaped. Sesshomaru was _blushing. _

"This Sesshomaru," began the uncomfortable taiyoukai, "would like you more present in Rin's life."

"Oh..." trailed Kagome. "Well I would love to be."

"As well as my life."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Hn."

Kagome studied Sesshomaru's face thoroughly. If she hadn't known him for years, she would have believed his face to be just as blank as usual. It wasn't, though. There was the slight tightening to his jaw, the stiffness in his shoulders and back, the lift of his chin. Sesshomaru was pretending confidence when, in fact, he was feeling just as awkward as her.

Kagome smiled at him shyly and blushed. "I wouldn't mind that either," she muttered.

They stared at each other for a few, long seconds before a ruckus made itself known in the forest. Inuyasha's curses floated up to greet her. In a flash, Sesshomaru bent over and pressed warm lips against the corner of his mouth.

"I will return," he whispered, before disappearing completely. Inuyasha chose that moment to burst from the trees with three children hanging off of him gleefully. Kagome blinked rapidly, staring blankly before her as the feel of Sesshomaru's lips lingered on her skin.

"Oi!" Inuyasha griped as he dragged himself up the hillside, "Wench! Hey!" The twins hung from his shoulders and the youngest clutched his ankle, dragging along the ground with each step he took. Kagome turned to stare at them dreamily.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked blithely.

"Good god, wench! Get them off me!" Inuyasha exclaimed gruffly as one of the twins grabbed his ears in her grubby hands. Kagome laughed and went to relieve Inuyasha of his new growths.

"Keh!" Inuyasha grumped, rubbing his ears tenderly as they began to make their way back to the village. "Where ya' been? I smell the bastard."

Kagome smiled. "He just came to visit."

Inuyasha shrugged and wondered away, followed by a duck-line of toddlers. Kagome spent the rest of the day entertaining the children in a dreamy fog. Happily, she thought she couldn't _wait _for Sesshomaru's visit. Maybe next time she could get a real kiss.


End file.
